Celine Dion's Magic
by Jane Poirot
Summary: Tonight's karaoke night proves to be very special for Drakken and Shego, as their latest song fits them all too well...


**Disclaimer: Neither 'Kim Possible' nor anything from Celine Dion belongs to me; inspiration for this fanfic rose the other day when I was listening to 'I Hate You Then I Love You' and realized how it fits Drakken and Shego so well; plus, I make a brief reference to Fergie's 'Fergalicious', which isn't mine either.**

* * *

It was that night Shego dreaded the most. The night that was the bane of her existence, the night that made Charades Night with her brothers seem not so bad, the night that made her envy Monkey Fist in his statue-like state. Yes, it was…_karaoke night._

"Drakken, are you sure continuing to have these hokey karaoke nights of yours is still necessary?" groaned Shego. "I mean, wasn't the point of them to de-stress after losing to Kim Possible yet again? Now that we're good, we don't have to stress over losing to Kim or not because we're on her side now, so karaoke night isn't necessary anymore, right?"

"Wrong!" said Drakken. "Losing to Kim Possible was just an excuse for karaoke. I must confess that I had a back-up plan in case we ever crossed over to the good side: I was going to become an internationally known karaoke star!"

"Oh brother," muttered Shego. She had no idea why she hung out with Drakken so much or why she even bothered to get involved with him in the first place. Part of her was tempted to just walk right out of his life, but part of her didn't for some strange reason she couldn't figure out.

It was at this moment Duff Killigan belted out the last few notes of 'Hello, Hello, Hello', much to the agony of the audience. DNAmy seemed to be enjoying it, but if one were to further examine her ears, they would realize she was wearing earplugs and daydreaming about the day she'd genetically fuse Monkey Fist with Duff Killigan to bring her lover back to (somewhat) human form.

"Oh goodie, it's our turn!" said Drakken like an overly-excited five-year-old. As Duff Killigan merrily skipped off the stage, Drakken grabbed Shego's hand and ran up to the stage. "Aw man, there's a Celine Dion song starting up," grumbled Shego. "Don't get me wrong; she's a great singer…just not for _me._"

"Don't be a spoil sport," scoffed Drakken. "Plus, it's almost time for you to sing!"

Shego sighed and sang the lyrics that were on the screen:

"_**I'd like to run away from you**_

_**But if I were to leave you I would die**_

_**I'd like to break the chains you put around me**_

_**And yet I'll never try."**_

Shego frowned. Wasn't she thinking a similar thing only a few minutes ago? In any case, it was Drakken's turn to sing back:

"_**No matter what you do you drive me crazy**_

_**I'd rather be alone**_

_**But then I know my life would be so empty**_

_**As soon as you were gone."**_

Drakken realized these lyrics rang true; Shego did indeed drive him crazy. There were plenty of times where he'd rather be alone than be with her one second longer, and yet during the times she was away—such as, the time he made clones of Kim Possible—he found himself yearning for her to come back. But he couldn't think about this for much longer, it was almost time for him to sing again:

_**Drakken:**_

"_**Impossible to live with you**_

_**But I could never live without you**_

_**For whatever you do…"**_

_**Shego:**_

"_**For whatever you do…"**_

_**Both:**_

"_**I never, never, never**_

_**Want to be in love with anyone but you."**_

Drakken and Shego suddenly felt a strange feeling inside when they sang these lyrics. Surely it was just part of the song; they couldn't actually be expressing their inner feelings to each other…right?

_**Shego:**_

"_**You make me sad**_

_**You make me strong**_

_**You make me mad**_

_**You make me long for you."**_

_**Drakken:**_

"_**You make me long for you."**_

_**Both:**_

"_**You make me live**_

_**You make me die."**_

_**Shego:**_

"_**You make me laugh**_

_**You make me cry for you."**_

_**Drakken:**_

"_**You make me cry for you."**_

_**Both:**_

"_**I hate you then I love you**_

_**Then I love you then I hate you."**_

_**Shego:**_

"_**Then I love you**_

_**Love you more."**_

_**Both:**_

"_**For whatever you do**_

_**I never, never, never**_

_**Want to be in love with anyone but you."**_

_**Drakken:**_

"_**You treat me wrong**_

_**You treat me right**_

_**You let me be**_

_**You make me fight with you."**_

_**Shego:**_

"_**I could never live without you."**_

_**Both:**_

"_**You make me high**_

_**You make me down**_

_**You set me free**_

_**You hold me bound to you**_

_**I hate you then I love you**_

_**Then I love you then I hate you."**_

_**Drakken:**_

"_**Then I love you more."**_

_**Both:**_

"_**For whatever you do."**_

_**Shego:**_

"_**For whatever you do."**_

_**Both:**_

"_**I never, never, never**_

_**Want to be in love with anyone but you."**_

They were really getting into the spirit of it now. They found themselves swept up in the song, pouring out their souls to one another. It seemed almost impossible that the song was coming to a close.

_**Drakken:**_

"_**I never, never, never…"**_

_**Shego:**_

"_**I never, never, never…"**_

_**Both:**_

"_**I never, never, never**_

_**Want to be loved with anyone**_

_**But you**_

_**But you."**_

It was the loud applause and cheers of the audience that broke Drakken and Shego out of their trance. They broke eye contact and realized they had just sung a duet in front of about twenty or twenty-five people, six of those people villains, not counting the statue of Monkey Fist DNAmy had brought along with her. In fact, even she had taken out her earplugs just to listen to them sing. She sniffled and tearfully said, "Isn't that beautiful, Monty?"

Drakken and Shego stood there awkwardly before hurrying off-stage. After they did, they realized it was DNAmy's turn to go on-stage—and sing Fergalicious complete with an outfit in the style of Fergie's outfit in the Fergalicious music video during the part where she jumped out of the cake which she was wearing underneath a large trench coat, so they agreed to get out before it got ugly.

"So…good thing that song doesn't relate to us in any way whatsoever, huh?" said Drakken awkwardly.

Shego paused and said, "Well…I'd hate to admit it," she gave him a sweet, tender kiss before continuing with, "but then I'd love to."

_End_


End file.
